I'm Not Okay
by DarkSadnes666
Summary: A new member of Organization XIII called Venrax Darkness Sadness Insanity Nobody is living normally, when one day she meets Axel. A can of worms is opened and everything will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dis is my first fic so go easy on da flamez ok? PS thanks 2 my frnz for speelcheking it and stuff. U guys rok!111 **

Hi my name is Venrax Darkness Sadness Insanity Nobody and I have long raven-balk hair (that's how I got my Somebody name) with white tips and its so long that it reaches my bak. I have gold eyes that look like Xemnas' and I was walking outside the Castle That Never Was. I'm a member of Organization XIII so that's where I live. I was wearing a black dress, red fishnets, a black miniskirt, and platinum combat boots. It was raining so I put up the hood of my OrgyXIII (**AN: Dont u fik Orgy pairings ar lik so hot!) **cloak. Some Heartless tried to kill me. I just killed them with my Keyblade.

"Hey Venrax!" shouted someone. I looked up. It was... Axel!

"What's up Axel?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said.

But then Saix called me back to the Castle and I had to go away.

**AN: Plz tell me what you gaiz think! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was rainy again. I got out and put on fishnets that were leather and black, a miniskirt, a black corset, put on some black eyeliner and foundation, and my Orgy coat, of course. Roxas got out of his bed next to mine. He put on a black mcr tshirt, baggy black jeans, foundation, and a little eyeliner. We walked outside to the Grey Area.

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Axel yesterday!" Roxas exclaimed suddenly.

"So what" I replied.

"Do you... _like _him?" he asked.

"_**NO I SO FUCKING DON'T, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**_" I yelled really pissed off. Axel then walked up to us. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied in a flirty voice.

"Hey, I just remembered something." He started rummaging thru his pockets until he pulled out... a flyer for an MCR concert!

"Oh. _My. __**Fucking. **__**GOD!**_" I yelled. MCR is da best band ever! (AN: Any1 hu dosn't fink so is a prep so FUK OFF!)

"Hey, Venrax?" Axel asked. "What?" I repllied.

"...Do you wanna go to the concert with me?" He asked.

"... HOLY FUCKING SATAN!1" I yelled so surprised. I ran back to my room to get dressed for the concert.

I put on a red corset with skulls all around it. I then put on leather fishnets all on my arms, and some thigh-highs. I was kinda depressed, so I sllit one of my rists. I listned to GC while I waited for it to stop bleeding, and drakn some blood. I then went outside. Axel was waiting there.

"Hi Venrax." He said.

"Hi Axel." I said back.

We went into his toyota. The license plate on the front said 666, the one on the back said GCMCR666. We drove to the plate with the concert. We smoke pot, and heroin. When we got their, we jumped out of the car, and went to the mosh pit and moshed as we listned to the awesome music.

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out" 

Gerard sung, filling the club with his awesome and sexy voice.

The night went on really well. WE got MCR tees, and drank some beer. WE EVEN GOT GERard's autograph!11111111111111111111111 When Axel got into the car, though, he didn't drive back to the CTNW. Instead he drove into... Fragment Crossing!11111111111111111111


	3. Chapter 3

I was really pissed off.

"AXEL!" I yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Axel stopped and eh walked out of the car. I walked out too.

"What the fucking heaven?" I said (geddit koz im satanist)

"Venrax?" He said shyly.

"WHAT?" I snapped seductively.

Axel leaned in really extra close, and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing contacts) which revaled so much ter jerking sadness and evil and I wasnt mad anymore.

And then... suddenly... just as Axel kissed me sexily. He pinned me against a wall, and we started making out. I tok of my blak corset and miniskirt. He tok of his blak gc tshirt and baggy jeanz. I tok of my bra. Then he put his thing in my u-know-where and we did it for the FIRST TIME.

to cum.

"Oh! Oh! OMG!" I was begging to cum. We kissed everywhere and my pale body became all warm and hot. Suddenly...

…...a buncy of lights came all over us. And someone yelled...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS AND FUCK ARE YOU HORNY BASTARDS DOING!"

It was... Xemnas!


	4. Chapter 4

Xemnas forced and Axel I follow to him. He kept yelling at us fouriously. "You moronic donderheads!" he yelled. Axel started to cry all sensitivve. I comforted him. When we got back to the CNTW, Xemnas took us to Xigbar and Xaldin who were both really angry.

"What did these ridiculous idiots do?" asked Xigbar. "They were doing it in the alleys!" Xemnas yelled angrily. "Why did you do this, you foolish fools(**ace atourney rox!11!**)?" Said Xalind.

And then Axel yelled "BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME!11" Everyone was quite.

Finally, Xaldin said, "Very well. U may leave to your rooms." We left as tehy glored at us. "Are u okay, Venrax?" Axel asked cruously. "Yeah. I think so." I lied. I went to the bathroom and burshed my teeth and put on a dress with lace and high heels. When I wnt out, I gasped... Axle was there!1 He stared to sing "Bring me 2 life." I was so happy, even though he wasn't supposed to eb there.

We hugged and kissed. Tehn we sed goodbye and Axel went reluctatnly back into his roonm.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up next day in my gothic black coffin. I pot on a black corset, red pink fishnets, kinky high-heeld boots, a miniskirt, eyeshadow, eyeliner, makeup, and black hair spray. I went into the dinner hall to eat some human blood, and a glass of blood. Suddenly someone knocked into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"You Bastaaaaa..." I said because when I turned around I was looking into the red yes of a goth boy with spiky black hair. He was wearing TONS of blak eyelinger and eyeshadow. His hair also had red straks going through it. He was wearing a black tshirt with 666 on the front, baggy jeanz, eyelinger, and eyeshadow. He was crying all hot and angsty. (rnt sensitive bi guys so hot!) I got a girl boner.

"I'm so sorry." he said all shy. "That's all right" I said. "What's ur name?" I asked. "My names Zexion." he said. I was so turned on cause I luv sensitve bi guys. "I'm a vampire." he added. "OMFS! (geddit cuz im satanist) So am I!" I yelled loudly. He gasped all surprisedly.

We sat down to talk. Then Axel came and told my he had a surprise. So I left with him. We held our pale hands. I waved to Zexy. Dark sadness was in his sad eyes. Anways, I went with Axel into his room. We locked the door so no one would walk in. Then...

We started making out all sexy. Then we took of our clothes. WE felt up. He took off my corset and black bra. I tok of his black pants and boxers. We went to the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's organ in mine and we had sex.

"Axel! Axel!" I screamed getting an orgasm. We started making out. "I love you Venrax." Then we stopped having sex. We put on our clothes. Suddenly I noticed a note on the ground. I picked it up. "No dont read that!" Axle said. The note said,

XXX

Hi Zexy!11 Wanna have sexx in da alleyes tonite? :))

Lovez,

Axel

XXX

I was so mad. "You fucker!" I shouted angrily. "NO, no. But you dont' understand!" yelled Axel. But I knew I couldnt trust him. "No way! You're probably a fucking poser anyway!" I ran out and he did so until we got to the hall of emty melodes where Zexion was training with Vexen and fighting some dusks.

"ZEXION, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled so pissed off. p


	6. Chapter 6

Everything and everyone went quiet. Then Axel came in and started pleading me not to dump him but I ignored him. "Zexion, why did you cheat on me with Axel!" I yelled. Everyone else gasped. Zexion looked down sadly. "... I did, but we broke up because I fell to that prep Larxene's tempations." he moaned sadly. "FUCK YOU BOTH! I FUCKING HATE YOU BASTARDS! GO TO FUCKING HELL!" I yelled and then I ran out crying tears of blood down my pale face. I ran back to my room and started to slit both of my wrists. Then I looked out the window and gasped... A evil man with gold eyes and tan skin and no hair flew in! He was completely bald (basically like Master Xehanort) and he was wearing a black-and-white outfit so I knew he was a total prep. It was...

Mater Xehanort! "Freeze!" he yelled. I became stuck in place! "Firaga!" I yelled. Master Xehanort scramed and started running around with his hands on his pants. I felt sorry for him even though I'm sadomasochistic so I stopped. "Venrax!" he said. "Thy must kill Zexion!" he yelled. I thought about Zexion and how emo and sexy he was. Then I thought what if Axel and Zexion went out and broke up? "Please no!" I yelled. Master Xehanort gave me a gun! "NOOOO! Please!" I begged. Master Xehanort laughed cruelly. "Thou must. I shalt kill thy loved Axel if thou do not!" I was shocked. "How did you know I loved Axel!" I exclamied. Master Xehanort got a WTF look on his face and facepalmed. "I have telpathy." He answered angrily. "Nao then. Please attend to thy killing of Zexion. Thou know what shalt happedn to thy beloved Axel if thy do not." Then he flew away. I was so scared! I didn't know what to do! Suddenly Axel came! "Axel... Hi!" I said. "Hi." he said back but he was all said. He looked exactly like a cross between Joel form GC and Gerard Way. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I thought you cheated on me with Zexion." I yelled. "That's okay." said Axel and we made out. Then I wnet to bed.

XXX666XXX

**AN: Da txt of xxx and 666 will be uzed to mark when the caracters r in new situationz.**

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirty that was all ripped and had skulls all over it and a matching fishnet top and tons of black eyeshaodw and I spraypainted my hair with black.

I went to the Hall of Empty Melodies. My gothc metal emo band XXXBLOODYTEARZOFBLOODXX666 was there. The memebrs are Roxas, Zexion, Axel, Saix(though we call him Satan) and Larxene. We sang some gothic MCR songs and at the end I suddenly burst into tears. "Venrax! Are you okay?" asked Roxas. "NO I'm not okay!" I moaned depressedly. (geddit like the MCR song.) "Master Xehanort came and the fucker told me to kill Zexion! But I don't wanna kill him because he's really sexy BUT IF I DON'T KILL ZEXION THEN XEHANOT WILL FUCKING KILL AXEL!" I burst into tears of blood. "Why didn't you tell me! How could you fucking preppy poser bitch!" yelled Axel. I started to cry. Axel started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying. We practiced for a little while longer then Xemnas stomped in angrily! He looked really angry. I was so scared but then he got a sad look in his eyes. "Why have you done this!" he said. He started to cry sadly. "Venrax I have sad news. Axel is dead by suicide. He hung himself."


End file.
